


An Unlikely Proposal

by simplyn2deep



Series: comment_fic [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have gotten worse between them, but he doesn’t expect <i>this</i> when she says she has a proposal for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt given by [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mangacrack)[mangacrack](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mangacrack/) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=comment_fic)[comment_fic](http://www.livejournal.com/community/comment_fic/)  
>  _any, any, a proposal for divorce_

A blind person could see that things had gotten worse between Danny and Rachel but in one of their rare calling of truce moments, she makes a proposal that has him utterly speechless.

“Daniel, things aren’t getting any easier and this is all horrible on Grace. We need to do something so that we,” and Danny is grateful she doesn’t lay the blame squarely on his shoulders, “don’t do any more emotional or psychological damage to her.”

Danny swallowed and nodded his head. “What do you have in mind Rachel?”

“A proposal of sorts,” Rachel replies. “My lawyer,” ‘When did she get a lawyer?’ Danny thinks. “has convinced me that maybe a divorce would be best.”

A divorce. The love of his life wants a divorce. Williamses don’t get divorced. They may have decade long loveless marriages, like his Aunt Debra and Uncle Tony who’ve been married for 35 years and probably only got married because his aunt was four months pregnant and being an unwed mother is also something that Williamses don’t do.

Danny is finally snapped out of his reverie by Rachel speaking again. “Daniel, did you hear me?”

“Yeah, I heard you Rachel,” Danny replied. He finally looks at her, there’s no doubt showing on her face. She’s obviously thought about this and is beyond the maybe part of wanting to separate from him.

“Right,” Rachel continues. “I’ll have my lawyer file the papers then.”

‘Right,’ Danny thinks to himself as he gathers up the items in front of him. He doesn’t really know what else to say and it’s probably best because knowing how he’s been on a short fuse lately, he doesn’t want to start another fight.


End file.
